The Raven and Honey
Blurb "They want power. They won't stop until the they have it." ''Ever since walking into a crime scene, Honeypaw has been on edge. It was clearly a murder, but she didn't see the murderer. More deaths or happening, even in the other Clans, and Honeypaw can't help but wonder...''Are her friends the murderers? '' This is rated moderate because, well... It's warriors. Remember, like it says below, this story is not canon, but I do use some real cats and the real Clans. Oh, and don't comment on the Talk Page, I don't check it. Please comment below in the comment section. Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Snowstar - white tom with amber eyes and a brown tail Deputy: Applepelt - ginger she-cat with white splotches all over and black ears Medicine Cat: Swiftspin - black tom with one blue eye and the other eye is amber Apprentice: Heronpaw (dark brown tabby tom with black stripes) Warriors: Morningeye - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Blossompaw (silver she-cat) Moontail - pretty silver she-cat with cream flecks Dustyfoot - dusty grey tom with amber eyes Duskheart - cream she-cat with black paws and a ginger spot in the middle of her back Eaglepelt - black tom Apprentice: Ravenpaw (tuxedo tom with green eyes) Rowanpelt - light, oaky brown tom with teal eyes, littermate to Russetpelt Russetpelt - ginger she-cat, littermate to Rowanpelt Lightningfoot - white tom with a jagged black line going up his leg Apprentice: Poppypaw (lavender coloured she-cat with amber eyes and a white tail) Starpool - silver she-cat with shining blue eyes Acornwhisker - dark brown tabby tom with orange flecks on face Ferntail - pretty tortoiseshell and black she-cat with green eyes Cloudskip - fluffy white she-cat with a narrowed face and ginger paws Smokenose - smoky grey tom with dulling amber eyes Darkwillow - black tom Apprentice: Emberpaw (handsome silver tom with a black spot in middle of forehead) Snakestrike - fierce white she-cat with brown and ginger spots Apprentice: Honeypaw (pretty golden she-cat with amber eyes) Sootheart - brown tom Gingernight - ginger she-cat with one blue eye and one teal eye Bluerunner - blue-grey she-cat with silver paws Redrunner - red tom Deerfrost - handsome golden tom Apprentices: Heronpaw - dark brown tabby tom with black stripes Emberpaw- handsome silver tom with a black spot in middle of forehead Poppypaw - lavender coloured she-cat with amber eyes and a white tail Ravenpaw - tuxedo tom with green eyes Honeypaw - pretty golden she-cat with amber eyes Blossompaw - silver she-cat Queens: Silverbrook - silver she-cat with brown paws, brown ears and brown stripes, mother to Smokenose's kits, Lionkit and Batkit Coralfoot - white she-cat with black paws, black chest and a black spot around her left eye, expecting Redrunner's kits Elder: Tundranight - grumpy old brown tom with unusual blue eyes Prologue The night stretched on, engulfing the lake with shadow. A light breeze flew by, the trees whistling in it's wake. It was almost as though the oaks had something to say. Standing out in the open, cold night, was a rather handsome white tom, his gaze watching a bat take of through the forest. He batted the leaf-strewn ground with a paw, before bounding after the bat, something pulling him after it. He sort of blacked out as he ran, only being able to see the bat above him and what was in front of him, not beside him or behind him. He couldn't hear the trees whistling, even though it seemed they were talking to him. Taking no notice, the tom leaped up onto a high rock once he was out of the forest and on the lake's edge, still not taking his oh so keen eyes of the bat, which was now circling above him. Blinking, the tom stood up on his hind legs and reached up with his left forepaw, trying to touch the bat. The bat shrieked and flew higher, higher... The tom seemed to come back to earth. The bat was no longer in the sky, and he felt confused, really confused. Why had he even been following the bat? He had felt an urge to, but were there other reasons the made sense? The tom didn't know, and pushed the thought away. He could imagine what his deputy, Applepelt, would have said had she seen him following the bat. ''You are a leader, Snowstar! Not a kit! Imagine if one of the other leaders saw you, they would strip ThunderClan of their pride and honour! '' Of course, this was pure imagination, as Applepelt was still tucked away in her nest back at camp. Snowstar didn't feel like going back. Not yet anyway. He wouldn't go back without knowing why he had followed the bat to the lake edge. He leaped off the high rock, onto the sandy shore, and shook out his pelt. He closed his eyes, and thought. Maybe he had simply been curious about where the bat was going? No... The answer would not just dance in front of him like that. He had to think deeper, and deeper... "You may walk through the darkest valley, but you will not be afraid." Snowstar opened his eyes, and cried, "who on earth is there? Show yourself!" The dreamy voice did not return, and Snowstar dismissed it as his lack of sleep giving him hallucinations. "You may swim in the deepest waters but not drown." Snowstar froze, and said softly, "come out, I hear you." Nothing. ''What am I hearing? ''He wondered, fear flooding through him. ''It's just my hallucinations, it's just my hallucinations. '' "You may have a nightmare, but not fear it." Snowstar felt he was going a little bit insane. "Who. Is. There?" He snapped, losing his cool completely. A mist suddenly appeared in front of him, and slowly, ever so slowly, the mist seemed to transform into a cat. "You may hear a threat but only see it as a challenge." The misty cat had an air to them that they were here for a deep, serious reason. "Why are you saying these things to me?" Snowstar asked bitterly, unsheathing his claws. The cat stared at him, their head tilted ever so slightly. "You may find darkness, but only see light." "Stop speaking in riddles!" Snowstar hissed, only just refraining himself from leaping at the misty cat and clawing at them. The cat seemed quite annoyed. "These are no riddles," it meowed firmly. "These are things that will happen to you." Snowstar shivered. "Sorry, but that one about water will '''not '''happen." The cat stepped forward, closer to Snowstar. "Some of these things I spoke of are literal, others, figurative," it mewed simply. "Who even are you?" Snowstar hissed, taking a step back. "I am Pigeon Flight, an ancient of StarClan. I have come to warn you." ''In riddles, ''Snowstar thought privately. "No, not in riddles! As I have told you, these are things that will happen to you, in one way, or another. Snowstar realised something, and he groaned. "You're here to give me a prophecy, aren't you?" He hissed through gritted teeth. Pigeon Flight shook her head slightly, and flicked her tail. "I have come to give a warning. Dark shall rise unless the chosen stop it." "Wait, did you send the bat?" Snowstar asked. Pigeon Flight nodded. Snowstar spat on the sandy ground. "Well, how am I supposed to know the answer to this?" He said angrily. "You must figure it out. Even StarClan does not know the answer," Pigeon Flight murmured, turning into mist once more, and disappearing. Snowstar felt annoyed. Why was StarClan always so distant when saying warnings? It was honestly, very irritating. He had received only one warning before. That one had been about Starpool, but it was very simple to work out. This one seemed to need a lot more thought. Snowstar decided to return home. --------------------------------------- Snowstar uncurled himself in his nest. It was very early, and he still felt exhausted and annoyed. He had gotten into his comfy nest at sunrise, and it was only two hours after sunrise. ''Well, since I'm up I'll go talk to Swiftspin. ''Swiftspin was ThunderClan's medicine cat, and a good one at that. Snowstar slithered out of his den, and saw the dawn patrol leaving camp, and Applepelt's form retreating back into the Warrior Den. He padded swiftly and silently over to the Medicine Cat Den and slipped inside, to find a wide awake Swiftspin sorting through what looked like comfrey. "Had a feeling I should get up early this morning," Swiftspin grumbled, abandoning his comfrey pile and padding over to Snowstar, a concerned look in his eyes. "StarClan told me a warning last night," Snowstar meowed slowly. After repeating the warning a few times to Swiftspin, he was asked to leave the den. "I will think on this," Swiftspin promised. "And when I find something, I'll tell you." Snowstar dipped his head to his friend before trotting back over to his den, slipping inside and into his nest. ''Finally I can have some well needed sleep. '' Chapter 1 "Honeypaw! Training!" With a tiny groan Honeypaw scrambled to her paws, cleaning her fur, and stalked outside, annoyed. She yowled as a weight landed on her back. Rolling away and leaping to her paws, Honeypaw struck a hard blow at her attacker. "Good job." Snakestrike, Honeypaw's mentor, praised, padding in front of the Apprentice Den. "You finished your training for today." Honeypaw noticed as her vision cleared, she recognised her attacker as Emberpaw. The tom glared at her before bounding across the clearing to join his mentor and Honeypaw's sister, Poppypaw, and her mentor. "But, what about the hunting session with Ravenpaw?" Honeypaw meowed, confused. "Ravenpaw will do the session, but you have finished training." Honeypaw curled her lips at her mentor before stalking over to the fresh-kill pile, where two of the warriors, Acornwhisker and Starpool, were sharing a mouse. "Hey! Honeypaw, what do you think you're doing?" Said a stern voice as Honeypaw grabbed a shrew from the fresh-kill pile. Rolling her eyes, Honeypaw turned around and met the eyes of her mother, Russetpelt, who had a stern look on her face. "What about training? You can eat later!" Honeypaw glared at Russetpelt. "I finished my training for today!" She meowed stiffly. Russetpelt shook her head in disbelief. "That little skirmish with Emberpaw? You call that training? What did Snakestrike say?" Russetpelt meowed lightly, lashing her long tail in annoyance. "Snakestrike told me my training for today was over, happy?" Honeypaw responded calmly. Russetpelt looked angry. "I am not happy at all. Snakestrike should put more effort into training you." With a huff, Russetpelt bounded away, towards Snakestrike, determination in her eyes. Honeypaw grabbed her shrew and ducked, out of sight, into the Quiet Den. The Quiet Den was a little den surrounded by thorn walls and vines draping over the entrance with no roof so whoever was it here could look at the sky. But there was a little place in the corner which had a roof over it, and Honeypaw slumped down there, beginning to eat her shrew. She heard a furious shriek from the main clearing, and guessed Snakestrike was enraged that her training methods, however strange they could be, were being questioned. Honeypaw blocked it out and continued eating. "I thought I'd find you here." Honeypaw swallowed the last bit of shrew and looked up. There was the magnificent form of the ThunderClan leader, Snowstar, whose eyes only betrayed kindness. "Snowstar." Honeypaw got to her paws and dipped her head respectfully. "Why don't we take a stroll in the forest?" Snowstar suggested, already padding out of the Quiet Den. Honeypaw hurried after him. As they walked across the clearing, eyes turned to Honeypaw and Snowstar. The leader was not often seen out in the middle of camp. The two slipped out of the thorn tunnel and Honeypaw felt that warmth spread through her again. Whenever she was in the forest she felt wonderful. Snowstar wove in and out of the trees, Honeypaw following. They stopped in an unfamiliar clearing, and settled down. "So, explain to me how you feel out here in the forest." The question was odd, but Honeypaw answered. "Whenever I'm out here, I feel a sense of warmth and freedom that I never feel when in camp." Snowstar looked thoughtful. "You are currently the apprentice with the highest expectations in the Clan. Do you know why?" He quiried. "I do not understand how others' minds work," Honeypaw replied. Snowstar looked disappointed, but then said, "it is not your place to know why your Clanmates think so high of you." Honeypaw suddenly asked, a little bit rudely, "do you even know?" Snowstar shook his head and didn't comment on her tone. "You can return home." Honeypaw felt confused. ''He only wanted to ask me two questions? '' ---------------------------------------- Honeypaw trotted back into camp, her tail swishing behind her. When she entered, she noticed the kits had come out of the nursery and started playing with a warrior, Sootheart. "Honeypaw!" Squealed a pretty brown tabby she-kit, who bounced over, her brother, a ginger tom, following slowly. "Um, hi Batkit," Honeypaw started awkwardly, edging away towards a group of cats who she was close with. Batkit didn't seem to notice, as she continued to chatter and bounce around Honeypaw's paws. "Batkit! Lionkit! Stop annoying Honeypaw!" Called a strict voice. Honeypaw looked over at the kits' mother, Silverbrook, who looked embarrassed about scolding her kits. Batkit's tail drooped. "Fine," she huffed, whipping around and bolting to her mother, her brother following while muttering under his breath. Honeypaw let out a breath of relief and made her way over to the group of cats. "How are you Honeypaw?" Asked a friendly voice. Honeypaw nuzzled her best friend, Ravenpaw, (who had only just gotten back from training), in welcome, before noticing that there were actually only four cats in the groip other than her. She probably had been hallucinating because she wanted to get over here. "How did it go with Snowstar?" Asked a quiet voice. Honeypaw faced a skittish looking she-cat, and tilted her head. "Why ask, Blossampaw?" She asked suspiciously. Blossampaw blushed and looked away. "I was just curious." "But, really, it wasn't just a chat, was it?" Meowed Heronpaw, the medicine cat apprentice. "He just wanted to ask me some questions," she answered simply. Heronpaw looked disappointed. "I thought it'd be more than that!" He whispered. "Well, apparently your thought was a tincy but incorrect," said a confident voice. It was Cloudskip, a fluffy white she-cat who was obsessed with gossip. "Morningeye thought he was going to express love to you. I told her that was ridiculous of course, he's way too old for you!" Morningeye was a new-ish warrior, and liked to make up theories that didn't make sense. Honeypaw made a face. "Like I'd love the leader of all cats!" She exclaimed, a little too loud, as the Warriors that were lingering near, turned their heads in confusion. She looked away felt her face go warm. Cloudskip let out a triumphant yowl. "Now I can tell her how her theories don't add up!" She glanced back at Honeypaw, and meowed, "I thought he was telling you something very secret. I was right, wasn't I?" Honeypaw gave a tiny nod. Ravenpaw looked a bit awkward and turned red when he met Honeypaw's gaze. "What it is?" She asked gently. Ravenpaw looked embarrassed. "I-nothing," he corrected quickly. Honeypaw brushed it off and looked at Cloudskip. "Don't you have patrols to go on?" She queried. Cloudskip's eyes widened. "Oh yeah!" She rushed off, towards Applepelt, who was sending out patrols. "What should we do?" Ravenpaw asked, eyeing Heronpaw as he edged after Cloudskip, looking as though he didn't want to be near something. "Why don't we get Redrunner and go tree climbing again?" Ravenpaw nodded eagerly and started off for the Warrior Den. Honeypaw and Blossampaw followed slowly, Blossampaw being very hesitant. "Come on, we did it yesterday," Honeypaw meowed comfortingly. Blossampaw was rather pale as she said, "why does Redrunner have to come?" Honeypaw answered evenly, "you know why. RiverClan isn't keeping to their territory so when apprentices go out a warrior has to go with them." Blossampaw nodded and sped up, soon reaching Ravenpaw at the den, Honeypaw close behind. "Wake up lazy!" Ravenpaw called into the dark den. A soft growl came from Blossampaw as Redrunner trotted out of the den, looking stern. "You do '''not '''talk to a warrior like that," he scolded. Ravenpaw widened his eyes before explaining what the wanted to do. "Why doesn't Applepelt come with us?" Redrunner suggested, watching the deputy as she talked with Gingernight. "If she wants to," Honeypaw meowed brightly. She had always been friendly with Applepelt. Chapter 2 "Are you sure about this?" Applepelt mewed warily, padding up to an oak tree and sniffing it. "I struggle to believe this is safe play." Redrunner rolled his eyes. "Of course it's safe!" He exclaimed, his tail lifting slightly in the wind. "Why don't-" Honeypaw interrupted him. "I'll climb against Ravenpaw," she started. "And you three will climb against each other." Redrunner nodded. "Okay! Follow me you two, I know the perfect tree." The three cats disappeared through some bushes. "You ready?" Honeypaw asked Ravenpaw, who was shifting his paws nervously. "I-what-oh! Yes, I'm ready," he stammered. ''He's keeping a secret from me, I know it, ''Honeypaw thought, but brushes it off. "Three, two, one, CLIMB!!" She screamed, bolting at the tree she was meant to climb. Reaching it in a few strides, she leaped up onto the first branch, and continued up, and up and up... "YES!" Shrieked Ravenpaw, who was at the top of his tree. Honeypaw, panting, reached the top of her tree, and leaped nimbly to her friend's tree. "Why don't I go find the others?" She suggested, leaping down to the ground, Ravenpaw on her tail. "I'm coming with you," he said firmly, leading her off in the direction the others went in. He stopped dead, and Honeypaw grimaced. "What's that smell?" She rasped, stumbling over a tree root and continuing after a hesitant Ravenpaw, who froze. "Don't-look," he breathed, backing away, horror filling his eyes. Honeypaw pushed through the bushes, and gagged. She had always been squeamish, but this was horrifying... Applepelt. Her jaw was crooked and blood was leaking out of every gash. One of her legs was bent and her tail looked like it had snapped. "Oh my god..." Bolting back the way she had come, Honeypaw called for Ravenpaw to follow. ------------------------------- The two burst into camp, and saw Redrunner and Blossampaw pacing worriedly up and down the clearing. "Thank goodness you're okay!" Redrunner gasped, sniffing Ravenpaw and then Honeypaw. "Murder-in-the-forest. Must-warn-Snowstar!" She stammered. Redrunner froze. He whipped around and tore across the clearing, up into the Leader's Den. After a few moments, Snowstar dashed across the clearing. "Who was murdered?" He demanded. "Applepelt," Honeypaw responded. Snowstar narrowed his eyes. "Ravenpaw, take me to the scene." Ravenpaw and Snowstar rushed out of camp, followed by two warriors, Bluerunner, (Redrunner's sister), and Rowanpelt, (Russetpelt's brother). "Are-are you okay?" Stuttered a small voice. Honeypaw looked up and met the eyes of a terrified Blossampaw. "I guess. Why didn't you and Redrunner help Applepelt?" Blossampaw froze and narrowed her eyes, but her scent radiated desperation. "We, we had started to go back already and we thought she had been hunting," she answered slowly. Honeypaw eyed her friend carefully, but ignored what her mind was screaming. Blossampaw was trustworthy, Honeypaw had been raised with her! "Honeypaw, come." Honeypaw looked up and saw the brave warrior, Acornwhisker, beckoning her towards him. She padded after him, and sat down with him next to the fresh-kill pile. The tom's eyes were full of concern. "Did anything hurt you?" He questioned, sniffing her over and drawing his head back. Honeypaw shook her pelt out. "No. I didn't get to the scene until after Applepelt was killed." Acornwhisker let out a breath of relief. "Who do you think the new deputy will be?" Honeypaw asked the tom quickly, breaking the awkward silence. Acornwhisker looked thoughtful. "I reckon it'll be Deerfrost," he meowed. "He's one of the best warriors in the Clans." Honeypaw nodded. "I personally think it'll be Smokenose. He's been working for it for ages now." Acornwhisker nudged her. "Well, there is a possibility that we'll have to wait till moon-high." -------------------------- "Wake up you imbecile!" Honeypaw's eyes snapped open fast and she met the eyes of fellow apprentice, Emberpaw. "Deputy ceremony," the tom spat at her, slinking out of the den, Honeypaw on his tail. The two apprentices were some of the last cats to gather, and as soon as they got there, Emberpaw padded over and joined Poppypaw. Honeypaw settled beside Ravenpaw and leaned on him slightly; she felt her friend relax his shoulders and she licked him affectionately. Snowstar was standing next to Swiftspin on top of higrock, their eyes glistening with grief. "We lost a fine warrior quite recently," Snowstar choked, his tail flicking towards the outside of camp, where Applepelt had been buried. "You should have been buried in daylight, but the elders ran out of time, and we ended up burying her at moon-rise." "Now it is time to choose a new deputy." All the warriors sat a little straighter. Snowstar cleared his throat. "I say this loud and clear so the spirit of fine Applepelt will hear and approve my choice, Darkwillow will be my new deputy!" Honeypaw was the first to cheer Darkwillow's name as the shocked warrior leaped up gracefully and joined Snowstar and Swiftspin. "Now, I think all of you will agree with this. My first order as deputy is for everyone to have a good sleep!" Chapter 3 Honeypaw knew she was dreaming, but she didn't want to dream. It was always annoying, dreaming the dreams she had. She hated it. Honeypaw looked up and gasped. The sky was dark. The sky was '''never '''dark in StarClan. Where was was the moon? The stars? The familiar glow that was gone? "Depressing, isn't it?" Honeypaw knew the voice as if it was her own. "It is Redstar." The dark red pelted leader looked sad. Honeypaw reached out and touched muzzles with the ancient cat, before asking, "what is the point of this dream?" ''Night will strike with claws of stone, Blood will flash and stain the skies, The new moon will disappear behind permanent clouds, Never to be sighted again. The strong hearted of those from forests, Will be the only hope. Fountains of dark water will sprout through the ground, But help will came in the form of a bird and of honey. '' ''Despite the help of their friends, the two must battle their beloved. Never will both be the same again, Until the both realise their purposes in the world. Honeypaw felt dizzy and disoriented as she collasped. The flash of amber eyes and a screech were last thing Honeypaw knew. ---------------------- She woke up. She didn't remember anything about her dream, her memories were clouded. ''Where in the damn universe am I? ''A pang of sweet and sour herbs hit her nose and she recoiled. ''Yep, definitely not in the den. '' "You're up. Thought it's be soon." ''Swiftspin. ''The medicine cat was crouched over her, his pelt smelling strongly of tansy and feverfew. "I'm not sick, so why am I here?" Swiftspin smacked her on the head with his tail, but Honeypaw didn't wince. She hissed and put her ears back. "Did it hurt?" Swiftspin asked her. Honeypaw shook her head and spat, "that was rude!" Swiftspin ignored her and grabbed what looked like a greasy rock. He placed it at her paws. "Lick it," he ordered. Honeypaw grimaced. "Why should I?" She growled. Swiftspin snorted. "If you want to die, leave it. If you want to live lick the rock." Honeypaw hesitated. "What's on it?" Swiftspin hesitated this time before replying, "water and daisy nectar." Honeypaw licked the rock and a warm, amazing tang hit her nose. Swiftspin hit her head again. This time, she yowled in protest. "Ouch! That hurt!" "Ah ha! I figured it out!" Swiftspin exclaimed, grabbing the rock again and putting it in the pool of water and daisy nectar at the back of the den. Honeypaw remembered some things now as well, just in blurs. The amber eyes. The screech of pain. What had happened in StarClan? "Swiftspin, did anything happen in StarClan last night?" The medicine cat shook his head and turned away. "I-I don't think so. I did dream, but I was in a cloud of mist. I didn't see anything but did hear a screech. It sounded like Redstar." Honeypaw's blood went cold. "I have to tell Snowstar something, NOW!" Swiftspin leaped at her and pinned her struggling body down. Their was an unusual amount of strength in him. "Unlucky there. Snowstar's out on patrol. He won't be back until sun high. It's about sun flight now, so you have a little while yet." "Redstar is in trouble! She met with me and then she was attacked!" Swiftspin narrowed his eyes. "By whom?" Honeypaw scowled. "I have no idea at all who attacked her. All I know is that she's in trouble and I want to help her. Swiftspin leaned forward and whispered, "the War of the Stars has begun." Honeypaw shook her head. "The war of what?" Swiftspin looked as though he hadn't heard her as he stalked over to the den entrance. "Snowstar is back," he said. "You can go now." Honeypaw shoved her way past him and bounded over to Snowstar, her voice raspy, "I need to talk to you." Snowstar smiled. "And I need to talk with you." The other three cats in the patrol, Rowanpelt, Redrunner and Emberpaw looked at them warily before going away to the fresh-kill pile, muttering excitedly to each other. "Come." Snowstar began to lead the golden pelted apprentice up to his den. ''I wonder if he wants to talk about the same thing I need to tell him? ''A burning desire to ask him now boiled in her throat before she and him slid into the den, darkness washing over their pelts. (The lichen had fallen over the entrance). "So, why don't you talk first?" Honeypaw started straight away. "Well, I was in StarClan talking with Redstar about important matters before I blacked out and I saw amber eyes and heard Redstar screech in pain." Snowstar smiled again and Honeypaw bristled. "Are you not worried about her!?" Snowstar continued to smile as he replied, "I have met with Redstar only just when I set out on patrol. She was scarred all over, but all in all she was fine. She also has no idea who attacked her. She reported it was a dark pelted cat with amber eyes, but that's all." Honeypaw let out a breath of relief. "Thank StarClan she's alright," she breathed. TBC